The Eradicator
History Origin In the distant past, a dying alien race created a number of containment devices in which to preserve their culture. They sent them into space with contact teams, intent on meeting other civilizations. When a small group of these aliens arrived on the planet Krypton, they were met by the militant Kem-L, who killed them and corrupted one of their devices. Its new mission was to preserve his ideal of Kryptonian culture by eradicating all others and thus the device became known as the "Eradicator." In its original form, the Eradicator resembled a stylized small rocket. Its top section was a prolate spheroid, which exuded a blue glow and was approximately three times the size of an egg. This was connected via four thin mount brackets to a glossy orange tail fin section of equal length. The ten equally spaced fins each had the shape of a pointed quarter ellipse, with the tapered end extending slightly beyond the rear of the squat main cylindrical body tube. One of the surviving aliens, known as the Cleric, took the Eradicator and left Krypton with a group of followers. Unfortunately, they died soon thereafter, as the Kryptonian genetic link to their home planet precluded their survival off-world. The Cleric kept the Eradicator for 200,000 years, until he encountered Superman on Warworld. With the device, the two exchanged memories, and the Cleric had a vision of Superman's death at the hands of Mongul. The Cleric wished to prevent this from happening, and the Eradicator transported them to his asteroid. He noticed that the device changed to protect Krypton's sole survivor, and they used it to heal their wounds, both physical and spiritual. When the Cleric gave the Eradicator to Superman, he rapidly aged and died as the link to the Eradicator extending his life was severed. The Eradicator's Fortress Back on Earth, the Eradicator caused a number of bizarre events, including altering Jimmy Olsen into a malleable form, causing him extreme pain in the process. Superman threw the device into Antarctica, where it altered the ice to create the Fortress of Solitude, and possessed two scientists to create a portal to the Phantom Zone, where it drew Kryptonian artifacts to the Fortress. When Superman recovered the Eradicator, he learned that one of his ancestors, Kem-L, created it to prevent aliens from influencing Kryptonian culture. The Eradicator tried to transform Earth into a new Krypton, and erased Superman's memory of the device when he tried to interfere. Professor Emil Hamilton, who had previously examined the Eradicator, restored Superman's memory, and Superman then went into the Phantom Zone to stop the device. He encountered a projection of Kem-L and learned that only the House of El can control the Eradicator, but he first had to undergo a rite of passage. When Superman completed it, he commanded the Eradicator to shut down, and it complied. The Krypton Man Later, the Eradicator altered Superman's psyche, turning him into the ideal Kryptonian and alienating his closest friends. Superman nearly killed Draaga, and when he tried to kill Jonathan and Martha Kent, he broke the programming, fought the Eradicator, and threw it into the Sun. The Eradicator returned as an energy being. It tried to turn the Sun into a red dwarf (the type of star that Krypton once orbited), but Superman stopped it with help from Professor Hamilton. The Last Son of Krypton The Eradicator returned again. It created a body for itself based on Superman's, by tapping into the solar energy reserves of Superman's corpse and by creating an energy matter flux through which it was able to grant itself a pseudo organic form. This experience caused the eradicator to briefly believe itself to be a Kryptonian: in fact, it had deluded itself into believing it was Superman himself. During this time, due to its enhanced senses, the Eradicator had to wear a special visor designed to cut down visible light, since its eyes were particularly sensitive to it. As a humanoid, the Eradicator joined forces with Superman to fight the Cyborg and stop him from destroying Metropolis. This was the second encounter between the two, as the Cyborg had nearly killed the Eradicator in a battle during the obliteration of Coast City. The Eradicator, after the robots from the Fortress revealed its true origins, drained all the power out of the Fortress of Solitude, regenerating and changing the appearance of its humanoid body. It was seemingly killed in an attempt to shield Superman from a lethal blast of Kryptonite-based fuel, fully recharging the Man of Steel's powers in the process. David Conner Following Superman's return, the Eradicator's apparently dead body was examined at S.T.A.R. Labs, and merged with Dr. David Connor. The merged Eradicator joined The Outsiders, and occasionally teamed up with Superman. The Eradicator dealt with Dr. Connor's personal life, and more of the device's history was revealed, some of which is hard to reconcile with the history. The original Eradicator program was revealed to still exist in the Fortress of Solitude's computers and, following the destruction of the Fortress in Superman's battle with Dominus, the Eradicator program took the form of Kem-L, and again attempted to brainwash Superman. The David Connor Eradicator realized that the program was still active, and merged with the remains of the Fortress to control it. The Fortress-Eradicator took the form of a gigantic Kryptonian battlesuit, and gained a form of multiple personality disorder based on his conflicting programming. When it learnt of the "Krypton" Krypto came from, the shock to the original directive of Kryptonian purity was enough to bring this into control, leading to his hunting down the dog as an anomaly that should not exist. Superman held him in suspended animation in his new Fortress, eventually telling him Krypto's full origin once he had learned it himself. Most recently, the Eradicator returned to his humanoid state of being. He wears a new outfit which, like the "Krypton Man" costume, is a combination of elements from Superman's costume and Kryptonian robes. He has gained the ability to sense beings that should not be in the DC Universe, such as Mr. Majestic, which may be related to his original programming against alien influences. Later, the Eradicator was seriously injured by an OMAC. He was said during the Infinite Crisis to be in a coma at Steel's headquarters, Steelworks. One Year Later The Eradicator's fate during the One Year Later storyline (which is set one full year after Infinite Crisis) is unknown. A recent Superman story arc suggests he has turned into a villain in a possible future. A flashback shows Jor-El muttering about "damned Eradicators" while sending Kal-El into space, hinting at their attempts to destroy Krypton. Eradicator is seriously injured by an OMAC, and is left in a coma. New Krypton A new Eradicator has now surfaced in Markovia claiming to be an ambassador from New Krypton. Although he is not the original Eradicator, he has all the original's memories. Powers and Abilities Powers Kryptonian Like Being: The Eradicator's body was created from the genetic template of Superman's, when Superman died at the hands of Doomsday, making him Kryptonian. :Solar Energy Absorption: Technically, this is the main source of the Eradicator's powers. Because the Eradicator's powers are greatly due to exposure to Earth's yellow sun, his powers have been affected by extreme absorptions of solar power, whether voluntary or involuntary. ::Superhuman Strength: While the exact magnitude of the Eradicator's strength is unknown, it is generally accepted that the is sufficiently strong to easily lift 100 tons. The exact specific range is unknown as Superman's strength, like his other powers, has fluctuated over time. The Eradicator's strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is through his act of conscious will manipulation that allows the Eradicator to engage in physical feats that are beyond merely applying applicable force such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass while the Eradicator moves it. ::Invulnerability: The Eradicator's body is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces (He has survived low yield nuclear explosions where he was in direct contact with a ten megaton detonation bomb but was knocked unconscious as a result). This ability's levels have changed over time, at times allowing him to fly into a sun and emerge unharmed, as evident most recently through Krypton's red sun and survive and directly entering directly into the Sun. But usually these effects are achived with external assistance such as Tempest's magic and Luthor's force field technology and the Green Lantern's Corp energy ring shielding. Unlike most Kryptonians, Eradicator is highly resistant, if not immune, to Kryptonite. ::Superhuman Stamina: The Eradicator has the ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an undefined period. Theoretically, most incarnations of the character has practically unlimited stamina as his enhanced nourishment is produced from the solar energy his cells process; however his base physical structure still does need to process food stuffs as well as has the psychological need to eat and drink just as Earth humans do, despite the fact that his superhuman powers receives the majority of that energy from a yellow sun. He does require sleep on occasion so he can dream. He can also hold his breath for an undefined duration. ::Flight: The Eradicator is presumably able to manipulate psionically, graviton particles, in an unknown and apparently unconscious manner, to defy the forces of gravity. Under one Earth gravity, The Eradicator is capable of speeds of multi-Mach speeds in Earth's atmosphere. His control of his flight is very precise and he can perform aerobatic feats such as hovering, flying backwards and even lifting great weights while flying. The Eradicator has repeatedly demonstrated he has the ability to achieve orbital speeds, fly in outer space and land safely down to a planet's surface from outer space. ::Superhuman Speed: The Eradicator is capable of enhanced reflex action and the ability to move at incredible speeds by sheer force of will. He is not as fast as the Flash, but he can achieve faster than light speed under his own power in space. The Eradicator can match most other speedsters in their ability to perform super-fast movements, reactions, and processes. He can use this power to disarm opponents who do not have heightened reflexes, catch bullets or shrapnel or cross vast distances in seconds. ::Super-Breath: The ability to create hurricane force winds by blowing, and to chill his breath in order to freeze a target (this latter ability has also been called "freeze breath" and "arctic breath"). The Eradicator can also breathe in large amounts of air, an ability used when dealing with and disposing things like clouds of poison gas. ::Super Hearing: The ability to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. The only Earth creature who can detect sounds at the frequency he can is a blue whale (0.01-200,000 Hz). He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. He can identify a person by their heartbeat, or pick out a single voice in an entire city. ::Heat Vision: The ability to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from his eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing the Eradicator to work undetected. The maximum temperature of his heat vision is said to be around that of a nuclear detonation. The area of effect can be consciously determined by the Eradicator, down to the microscopic level. Recent stories imply the precision is so exact it can bypass a target's outer shell (not causing damage to a person's skull for surgical purposes) or even defenses (such as invulnerability or intangibility). ::Super Vision: He also possess a superior sensory arrangement of microscopic, telescopic, infrared and ultraviolet visual capabilities. He is able to see the entire spectrum. Microscopic, chemical, x-ray, auditory, ultrasonic, magnetic, photonic, etc. Star Laboratories has not been able to complete define how Superman has been able to utilize his powerful senses, part of the mechanism is physical, part of it is believed to be psionic in nature. Abilities include: :::*''Electro-magnetic Spectrum Vision: can see well into most of the EM Spectrum. He can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. The Eradicator can see the paranormal aura that every living thing generates. This ability is apparently one of the main reasons that Superman is a vegetarian, as he can see the passing of the "soul" at death. :::*Telescopic Vision: The ability to "zoom in" his distance to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. The total telescopic ability is unclassified, but presumed limited to some extent. :::*X-Ray Vision: The ability to see through anything except lead. He can see things behind a wall as if the wall were not there, or can "peel back" layer after layer of matter in his mind. Opponents sometimes used lead-lined constructs in an attempt to hide things from the Eradicator. The Eradicator is able to focus his vision past layers of matter, literally seeing "through" them -- possibly perceiving x-rays, cosmic rays or other forms of energy invisible to normal human vision which pass through Earth's atmosphere (and solid objects) after emission from stars. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. :::*Microscopic Vision: The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level (normal optical microscopes can only see objects down to the size of chromosomes). :::*Infrared Vision: Allows him to see better in total darkness. He can detect the heat signatures of living beings or devices in operation. *'Energy Manipulation:But what distinguishes the Eradicator from other Kryptonians is his ability to manipulate energy. Eradicator has vast energy manipulation abilities, ranging from being able to absorb, convert and release various forms of energy as powerful blasts from his hands or eyes. *'Cybernetic Awareness:'Also, after the Eradicator and Mr. Majestic fought, Mr. Majestic altered the Eradicator's programming to make him more aware. The full extent of his programming alteration is unclear, although it has been shown that he can sense beings and gateways from alternate realities such as the Bleed. *'''Computer Like Analytical Ability: Being a program from Krypton, the Eradicator possesses extensive knowledge of Krypton, is extremely intelligent, as well as the ability to compute and process information at incredible speed. Abilities *Has David Connor's Medical Knowledge. Strength *Comparable to those of Mister Majestic and Superman.Class 100, Eradicator is able to lift above 100 tons. Weakness *'Kryptonite': Eradicator's reaction to Kryptonite is signifigantly less than Superman's. Kryptonite has very little, if any effect on him. Kryptonite possibly affects him the same way it effects humans or non-powered Kryptonians. *'Lead': The Eradicator cannot see through lead with his vision powers. *'Light Sensitivity': Because of Eradicator's enhanced sight, he was forced to wear goggles to block out visible light. He no longer needs his goggles to see. Equipment *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *The Eradicator/Gallery In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/The_Eradicator *http://www.comicvine.com/eradicator/29-5377/ Category:Outsiders Member Category:Superman Family Category:Kryptonians Category:Justice League Members Category:Allies